Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevators, and particularly to a passenger and vehicle elevator system for carrying a vehicle and at least one passenger within a multi-story building.
Description of the Related Art
The increasing cost of urban land, together with the need to provide affordable high density housing, as well as low-cost commercial or professional office space, presents several problems in the development of building complexes, particularly including motor vehicle parking facilities. Specifically, the need to develop affordable high-density housing, such as apartment or condominium complexes, has presented a problem in providing adequate space for parking personal motor vehicles in close proximity to the apartment or condominium building or buildings without encountering the prohibitive cost of erecting buildings with garage facilities directly above, or more commonly, directly below the building floors or levels that are dedicated to multiple dwelling units.
National and local regulatory requirements with respect to fire ratings of structures with garages directly underneath residential dwelling units is cost prohibitive with respect to providing affordable housing in many urban areas. Further, the irregular shape of land parcels usually available for high-density housing in highly developed urban areas also presents a problem with respect to the placement of adequate parking spaces for personal automobile vehicles, which are closely adjacent the vehicle owner's dwelling unit.
One solution to the above-mentioned problems is the development of multi-story garages for motor vehicles directly adjacent to, or within, the buildings that include the dwelling units to be occupied by the persons normally parking their vehicles in the garage. Multi-story garages are desired in areas where land costs require a maximum utilization of land area for rentable or saleable building space. However, multi-story garages can be inconvenient to use for many building occupants if parking is required on an upper level of the garage and a pathway between an upper level dwelling unit and the garage requires travel between ground level and the upper garage level, as well as travel between ground level and an upper level dwelling or other occupiable unit in the building or buildings adjacent to the garage.
Multi-story garages have been constructed in which connecting bridges or walkways between parking decks and upper floors of buildings adjacent thereto have required stairways interconnecting the walkways or bridges with the parking decks, since the decks and the respective building floors have not been placed at the same elevations. Such arrangements have been unsatisfactory for elderly and disabled persons, as well as when moving large articles and furnishings between the garage and living units on the closest adjacent floors.
Other considerations that must be taken into account in the development of high-density housing with multistory garages adjacent thereto concerns placement of the garage with respect to the dwelling units while maintaining adequate open space therebetween to conform to regulatory requirements and aesthetic desires of the building occupants.
It would obviously be desirable to be able to provide the same access between a building dwelling unit on an upper floor or level and an upper story garage parking space as is provided for persons occupying a ground floor dwelling unit and corresponding ground level parking. Consideration should be given not only to the convenience of walking a substantially level pathway between a dwelling unit and the parking place for the building occupants' personal vehicles, but also with regard to such activities as trash disposal, mail delivery and pickup and the ease of moving personal effects and furniture in and out of a dwelling unit. Further, it would also be desirable to be able to maximize space for both parking and the residential or office spaces in such an arrangement.
Thus, a passenger and vehicle elevator system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.